


Who's on Top?

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Candy ship smut. [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Kink, Non-Canon Relationship, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: More smut. Loving smut though. I tried to make it loving based off of what I wanted to do in this, okay!?





	1. Unexpected

T.K.O. let out a pleasure whimper as the riding crop hit him once more with a satisfying 'CRACK!' 

Dendy pressed her cheek against his. 

Ever since the whole experimenting began, the two have been able to be more open about trying different things. This time...Dendy wanted to try something like...Oh, how did she put it? T.K.O. couldn't think straight. The pain she was doing to him caused pleasure too great.

"You know I love all of you, right T.K.O?" She asked him.

He nodded. He was in too great pleasure to speak and run the risk of cumming.

Dendy seemed okay with this, and continued. "You know you got yourself into this situation, right?

T.K.O. nodded once again. It WAS his fault for saying he'd take 1000 whippings from her instead of saying for. Not that he didn't mind. The moment that K.O. became bound, T.K.O. came out instead. And Cob did he enjoy it. 

"Did you really think you would actually last this long?" Dendy whispered, the wisps of her breath in his ear causing him to shiver.

He shook his head.

"I did." Her fingers wrapped around his neck gently. "I know how determined you can be, and how much pain you can really take. Just 3 more. Think you can handle that?"

T.K.O.'s breath hitched.

With another CRACK! he felt himself on the edge teetering closer and closer over, but he forced himself not to fall.

"Good boy." Dendy praised. 

Cob, her compliments were simply another thing to endure! The way she said them. The way she catered them to him. The way he knew she’d never say this to anther soul...!

Another CRACK! "You're such a good boy. Now...release"

Her final CRACK! and he was over the edge, squealing with a mix of her name, nick names, and "so good" as he just kept cumming and cumming for her. It helped when she touched him to help him get it out quicker as he howled with the pleasure she brought him.

After a few minutes...

His breath was ragged and he had a dopey grin on his, face, still not changing back to K.O.

He didn't notice Dendy typing everything on her screen. The way he stayed, even though Dendy kept reminding him how much he was loved. Perplexed, she decided they should save it for another time. For now, T.K.O. needed help with his chains and sore backside.


	2. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O. gets dominant in the shower. Dendy realizes she has very adaptive kinks.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked him.

"U-uh...I-I dunno Dendy-"

"K.O.~" She teased her well-toned leg out of the shower door.

K.O. gulped, his lust getting the better of him and he did decide to join her.

Once they were in the shower, they immediately found themselves trying to clean each other of hard to reach oil stains that had gotten through their shirts. Feeling each other's bodies with love. They had lust for one another, true, but they wanted this because they were in love. They wanted to know if they could help each other feel good when lust started to fill their mind.

As Dendy felt her boyfriend's broad body, she couldn't help but feel lust cloud her mind. She made her way down to his groin and began to stroke him slightly. 

He whimpered and began to pant as she expertly grabbed him, stroking him in just the right ways. She could feel him hardening against her and he tried to hold her close.

"Ngh. Enough of that." K.O. announced. Dendy felt the water leave her body. "Now, why don't you feel some pleasure?" he grinned, a snaggle tooth showing. She was going to tease him, he would tease her too...

Dendy saw that he grabbed the shower wand. She squealed as the water went up in pressure, hitting her folds and her oh so sensitive cilt. Cob she began to not even think. Just seeing K.O. over her like this. A confident grin playing on his face as his hair is thrown back, revealing his nude body seemed to get worked up along side hers. her legs were doing her much good, they stayed where K.O had placed them, and she could do nothing more than fall victim to his lustful eyes trying to gleefully get her worked up. Her chest heaved and she could tell she would need to soap herself up once again from the sweat the steam and the movements of her body were causing. He changed the setting, which had less pressure, giving Dendy time to breath.

"How did you like that, sweetie?" He asked in his caring voice.

"It was...so...so good K.O." She managed, trying to sit up to kiss him. 

K.O. kissed her back, allowing her to push on her heat from the experience. "You ready for more?"

"Y-yes...I am..." She managed. She wanted to know how far this would take them. Would her cries be enough to make him cum as well?

K.O. shifted it once more, easing Dendy down as she tried to throw her head back. This didn't cause any cries, just panting from the somewhat arousing pressure. When K.O. knew she was ready, he shifted it once more, a second stream hitting directly where it needed. Dendy screamed with the immense pleasure it brought to her, and K.O. didn't help as he began trying to kiss her lips, only to settle on suckling her sensitive neck. Her wails of pleasure continued, she felt as if the orgasm would rip through her at any moment. Almost as if sensing it too, K.O. shifted to the final pressure. Letting all the water focus on the most sensitive spot it could get to.

She stopped screaming.

Instead, musical notes came from her throat as the orgasms began to rip through her body, some of the stickiness covering K.O.'s groin area. She continued her music as tears started to from and stream down her cheeks, which K.O. kissed away, his own orgasm ripping through his body.

When she was milked of all her juices, she was nothing but a shuddering mess. K.O. picked her up Princess style, trying to calm her spasming core that couldn't give any more and Dendy began to drift off. making their way to one of the cots Dendy had in her lab, K.O. placed her down, and kissed her on the forehead to try and keep her still. This was their moment. This was their relationship. The sex was nice, yes, but the tender moments they shared, after battles, after sex, in the morning...those were the moments that K.O. loved. He couldn't wait until she woke up and could enjoy the same moment he did just now.


End file.
